Paris by Night
by SparkTheHedgehog2012
Summary: A French story with a small, vampire-styled kick! ShadAmy (And this story has a little bit of TailEam).
1. Chapter 1

So THIS is my new story, folks!  
I was stuck whether to do two things that randomly crawled into my head- Vampires or France?  
And I'm happy to say, I'll see what I can do with BOTH!

* * *

**Chapter 1**  
Amy was walking through those beautiful streets- lit well by the lamps on either side every few yards, French flags hung from the buildings, and this wonderful scene was overlooked by the Eiffel Tower, lit up gold to suit the night sky, clustered with stars.  
She sat herself down on the park bench and reached into her bag, pulling out her violin. It was a gift from her mother before she was killed be 'Ressure', a murderer who traveled Europe. She treasured it.

From the dark rooftop of a house, another hedgehog was watching her. He was a sin, an outcast from the shores of England. The reason he had ran was because he had been framed for a murder and he was being hunted. This hedgehog had ran all across Europe, and now he was in France. He would've taken into account its beauty, had he not been cursed so badly.  
Right now, instead of running from the police he was watching a hedgehog walk home.  
It was almost fair to be hunted, he thought. He WAS the last of his kind- an abomination. A creature that supposedly turned others into its own kind. He shook his head. Stereotypes.

The hedgehog across the road started to play the most lovely melody on her violin. It sounded sad- and it reverberated across the area. He was itching to go down and introduce himself, but he knew that would be a bad idea. Any non-abomination company would spark his cravings. This certainly posed a problem.  
Being this way made him sad.  
The hedgehog had finished her song and was now leaving. He decided something needed to be done and hopped down from his building, landing smoothly.  
"Uh... Hi." He said to her on the pavement. He was jittery- he hadn't needed to use his voice for two months.  
"Um.. Hello." Amy said.  
"That violin you played... It was beautiful."  
"Why thank you." Amy said, smiling.  
"Do you mind if... I..." He was getting distracted. He knew she had type O blood. He loved type O.  
"If you what?"  
Shadows instincts took over, and he could do nothing but watch. He lunged forward and pierced his fangs into her neck. She opened her mouth and screamed, the shock too great. She passed out and Shadow stared at her, ashamed of what he had done.

**Two hours later  
**  
Amy's eyes flickered open. She was in an apartment- bland and tasteless. She lay on a sofa.  
Next to her, the hedgehog she could remember stood. Someone else, a similar color to him, stood there- she was dark lue with a bang covering her eyes. She wore Gothic clothing and a shirt that lets her shorts poke out. Her fangs were poking over her bottom lip.  
"You bit her?" This girl said.  
Shadow slowly nodded his head.  
"Well, that's... Wait a minute. She's waking up."  
"Good morning," Shadow said to Amy, "I... have a lot of explaining to do."  
"Hell yeah you do." The dark blue hedgehog said to herself.

* * *

A know this chapter is short, so the next one is gonna be long!  
-Sparko (The 'O' is silent)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"First of all, my name is Shadow the Hedgehog." The black hedgehog said.  
"And I'M Twilight the Wolf." The dark blue wolf said.  
"We are... different. It's hard to say- please don't freak out."  
"Uh... Depends what it is..." Amy said slowly.  
"We're... Vampires." Twilight said calmly as possible.  
"Y-Y-You're what?" Amy cried. She jumped up and whipped out her hammer, in an offensive stance.  
Shadow raised his hands defensively, "I don't want a fight. We won't hurt you."  
Amy watched them for a moment then dropped her hammer to the ground, "I'm guessing you... bit me, Shadow?"  
"Yes, and I'm not proud of it."  
"D-Does that mean... I'm a Vampire?"  
"No. Only natural born vampires can transform others. I was bitten by my friend, Silent, but she's out hunting."  
"She's goin out to kill people?"  
"No- small animals and things. She brings the blood home in jars."  
Amy felt sick, "How can you drink that stuff?"  
"Sometimes, we crave it REALLY bad."  
"Is that why you bit me?"  
"That, and... you played your violin so beautifully."  
Amy suddenly remembered- her violin. Shadow foresaw her jump up and put a finger on her lips.  
"I need your help. I have your violin."  
Amy pulled her head free, "With what?"  
"I've been accused of three murders, and I've spent the three years since them running from the police."  
"DID you murder?"  
"If so, I would've killed myself by now. There's no way I could possibly live with THAT kind of guilt."

Amy heard a car screech to a halt outside. Shadow swore and Twilight ran to the door, went through and peeked through the door to the outside worlds darkness.  
"Its them." She said.  
Shadow rushed Amy out of bed, "Grab something and follow me."  
"What do do you want me to grab?"  
Shadow turned and looked at her. "A weapon."  
Amy rushed into the hall and grabbed the nearest thing she could see- a saucepan. They obviously had no kitchen. A loud voice, most likely being yelled through a megaphone, overcame the house-  
"COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR, RESSURE, OR WE WILL BE FORCED TO SHOOT!"  
Before Amy could say anything, Shadow had already grabbed her hand and was running out the back door, Twilight in the lead.  
They hopped into a black Aston Martin DBS in the garage and crashed through the door, swerving past the numerous police cars out the front, and skidded right into the darkness.  
Twilight was speaking into her phone in the front seat, then hung up.  
"Why are you dragging ME into this?" Amy said from the back seat as Shadow pressed a button, putting the hood up.  
"The TRUE Ressure killed your mother, yes?"  
"Yes."  
"He's trying to wipe out your family, hun," Twilight said, looking at her, "And you're next on his list."  
There was silence for a few minutes.  
"Did you tell her?" Shadow said to Twilight.  
"Yes," She responded, "Get to the service station on this motorway, she'll be waiting there."  
Shadow nodded and looked in his rear-view mirror. Seeing that he had lost the police, he told Amy that she should try to get some sleep.  
Amy put her saucepan on the floor and lay down.  
For the next hour Amy drifted in and out of sleep.

***

Amy woke up to Twilight slowly shaking her. Amy looked up and saw fresh blood on her fangs.  
"Wake up, hun."  
Amy got up and stretched, then looked around. The car was parked in the parking lot of a service station near the entrance. The night was dark and there where practically no other cars there.  
A hedgehog, tall with the most beautiful hair with red diamonds on it, stood outside the car with Shadow.  
"Amy Rose," Twilight said with a smile, "Meet Silent."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry about my absence!  
I've been spending my time fulfilling a dare-  
I had to Gangnam Style down the street in a teddy bear wunzie! .  
It's degrading, but I win a packet of Jaffa Cakes if I do it right!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Amy sat in the back seat of the Aston, Silent to her right with Shadow and Twilight up the front.  
"So Amy," Silent was saying, "Tell me- what are you doing in France?"  
"I came here to study Biology."  
"You're becoming a Nurse?"  
"Yes, since I was twelve."  
"That'll be useful where we're going."  
"What do you mean by THAT?!"  
"Now that we have you, there's gonna be a lot less running and a lot more fighting. Did you bring a weapon?"  
Amy showed her the frying pan.  
"Clever. That'll be useful for deflecting bullets."  
"You aren't really filling me with hope."  
"There's very little hope to fill you with."

"Where are we headed, Shadow?" Twilight said after a moment's pause.  
"PPD HQ. We need to sneak in and get something."  
"Get what?"  
"There's an underground passage to The Louvre. We going there."  
"Why?"  
"We're stealing the snake gem."  
"Why?"  
"Stop asking questions."  
They were back on the streets of Paris now. It was something like 11:00 at night, and the stars light the streets better than the streetlights. Looming over them, Amy saw the Eiffel Tower, lit up golden by lamps. It was beautiful.  
They skidded to a halt in front of a tall building about 10 minutes later. It was poorly lit, like a lot of things at night in Paris. Shadow got out of the car, followed swiftly by the others, and crept up to the building, peeking through the window.  
A policeman was sat at the reception desk, half asleep. Shadow thought for a few seconds and then whispered to the others-  
"We need to get in from above."  
Twilight nodded and climbed the sheer side of the building easily, like a squirrel. Shadow signaled to Amy to get on his back and she did, then he climbed up after Silent.  
On the roof there were skylights, useless at night, and a couple of chimneys dotted around. Amy hopped off Shadows back but stumbled and tumbled off the edge of the roof. She opened her mouth to scream but before she could manage one she halted in mid air. She opened one eye and saw Shadow on his front, laying down on the roof, hand tightly grasping her leg. He pulled in strength and dragged her up to the roof, and as soon as she was stable she hugged him tight.  
"T-Thanks," She gasped, "I thought I-I was g-gonna die."  
"It's no problem."  
She stood up after a bit, dusting herself off. "Right then, should we be off?"  
"With pleasure." Twilight said and they ran as a four to the large middle skylight in the center of the roof.

Below the skylight was a huge room with a long table in the middle surrounded by chairs. At the end of it was an important-looking guy with glasses and stubble.  
"That guy," Shadow said to Amy, pointing at him, "Is Sergeant Hourae. He really hates me."  
"I would too if you really had killed people."  
On the other chairs around the table were police officers. It looked like some kind of meeting.  
"We need to get in there." Silent said, "So we need to make a distraction."  
Twilight, thinking ahead as always, hopped into a vent and crawled down through it. After a couple of minutes the most strangely amazing racket started coming out of it- The Happy Tree Friends theme tune. All the heads in the room below turned to a door, and eventually the soldiers started piling out of the room to see where the noise was coming from, and Twilight emerged back out from the vent.  
"A friend gave me a recording device." She said and before anyone could ask any questions she smashed the skylight with a flick of her nails and hopped into the room below, others at her tail.  
She pressed one of the bricks on the wall and it went in like a button. The far wall crumbled and opened like a door. They went through, and it crumbled back into position behind them just as Sergeant Hourae strolled back into the room and resumed his place on the big chair up front.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
**The Louvre was like a labyrinth- corridors and rooms that seemed to go on for ages.  
"Did you know," Twilight said to Amy, "That if you looked at every piece of art here for a second, it would take three months?"  
"That's incredible."  
"It is indeed."  
The place was all lit but there was nobody there. As they passed swiftly from room to room, the passed several with sleeping wardens and security cameras. Amy glanced at Shadow and felt that he was starting to crave again.  
They slipped into a room with pillars on four sides. Close to the middle was a police officer, asleep on a chair.  
Shadow whispered something to Silent and she nodded, walking forward. Silent sunk her fangs into the guys neck for a split second, then drew it out again and let the freely flowing blood slip into and fill a flask. She tossed it to Shadow and finished the man by drinking the rest of his blood. Twilight snapped her fingers, and the man disappeared in a flash of purple light.  
"Why would you do that?" Amy said as Shadow swigged the flask.  
"If we didn't, you'd be dead by now." He licked his fangs clean.

They kept up the pace, moving closer to the center of The Louvre. They passed various rooms in which they found interesting artwork (at one point even passing The Mona Lisa, which Amy insisted she took a picture with her phone of) and eventually reached the middle room.  
It was big and well lit, and Shadow stepped right inside just as a hedgehog jumped out in front of him with a gun. He was yellow with dark yellow areas on his body and a policemen's uniform. It took about three seconds for Spark to realize who he was aiming at, then he dropped the gun and bro-fisted Shadow.  
"Shadow! So great to see you. How long has it been?"  
"Right back at ya, Spark! Three months."  
"Three months too long." Spark walked round him to Amy, "A friend?"  
"Ask her."  
Spark bent down and kissed Amy's hand. Amy giggled.  
Spark stood back up and turned to the others, "And Silent and Twilight!"  
"Hello, Spark." Twilight said.  
"Still having mother problems?"  
Twilight nodded.  
"It's good to see you Spark." Silent said, emotionless yet happy in her own way.  
"It's good to see YOU, Silent. How's LR?"  
"Going slowly mad, according to her reviews."  
Spark shrugged, "No-one gets as mad as me. Can I join your little party?"  
"Depends. You where working for PPD?"  
"Oh, god no! I was dressing up as a policeman to terrify people."  
"Well in that case, you are quite welcome."

The group now consisting of five, the faced the altar in the middle. It was lit by spotlights mounted on the sides, and in the middle was a red, diamond shaped gem with a snake's tooth embedded in it. Twilight snapped her fingers and it was gone, then again and they where standing back on the roof of the PPD, next to the shattered skylight.

* * *

COOKIES THE SIZE OF PIZZAS FOR  
TWILIGHT  
SILENT AND LR  
SHADOWSANGEL  
SUGARANGEL  
and mah new, BLOODY BAT!  
ENJOY T' COOKEHS!


	5. Chapter 5

Potato?

* * *

**Chapter 5**  
The workshop was cluttered with hunks of metal and sparking machines that scared Amy a little as they passed.  
At the end of it was some kind of bike. It was white and had blue buttons and exposed circuits all over it, with two thick wheels and two red and white shoes poking out from underneath.  
"Uh.. Tails?" Spark said.  
The feet reversed out of the underneath of the bike, revealing the rest of the yellow fox's body and head.  
"Spark? How long has it been?" He said.  
"Years," Spark chuckled, "How's Cream?"  
"In the other room. She's ill- like she's losing blood or something."  
Amy shot a look at Silent who looked a little sheepish.  
"And this is Twilight and Silent?"  
"Yes, and Shadow's special guest, Amy Rose."  
"I like your hair." Tails said to Twilight, "It is like a violet blossoming in Spring."  
Twilight had never been complimented in such a weird way, though she couldn't help but blush.  
"And Silent. Still strong and silent?"  
Silent looked at him.  
"That's a yes. So, why is the long awaited Amy Rose standing in my humble workshop, Shadow?"  
"She is our key to finding the soul."  
"Good. I still have no idea why you want it, though."  
Tails turned and clapped his hands and a little wheeled robot scooted up to him. Its back appeared to be a tray, and a single robotic arm extended from the front. It was about the size of a coffee table.  
"Go and fetch my guests some drinks." Tails ordered and the droid turned and scooted away.  
"What was that?" Amy asked.  
"An REX-3056548 proto-bot 6#. I call him Rex for short."  
"It's like having a puppy."  
"A puppy that does whatever I say as long as it is within its abilities, yes."  
The robot scooted back with some sodas on the tray and Tails led them all through a door.

The room had a fine red carpet and a lovely wallpaper of brown. In the corner was a huge bed- one of those ones that has a roof held up by poles on all four corners- and Amy could see a figure, that of a rabbit, in it.  
In the middle was a glass coffee table and a black leather sofa facing a plasma screen TV, and the other side had something that looked like a miniature garden.  
"Ever meditated, Amy?" Tails asked all of a sudden.  
"Um... I never thought it was possible."  
"Go and sit in the Japanese contemplation area."  
"Japanese contemplation area?"  
"Just try it. Its fun." Shadow said, plopping himself down on the sofa.  
Amy sighed and sat next to the miniature pond. She sat crossed legged with her eyes closed and she slowly began to realize all the noises in the room where soothing her as one- the trickling of the water to the squeaking of Rex's wheels- and she nodded off into a slumber.  
She was dreaming. Standing underneath the Eiffel Tower, violin in hand. She saw a bullet rip through the air and pierce her ear, and she falls to the ground and screams. Another bullet is shooting towards her head- but a hedgehog jumps in the way and takes it in the chest, falling to the ground...

And then she wakes up in a start. Shadow is knelt down in front of her.  
"Are you OK?" He asked, "Did you have a nightmare or something?"  
Amy was about to tell him she was OK when a bullet shattered the window behind her and tore through her dainty little ear. She screamed and Shadow dragged her up, leaving the room, followed by the others and Tails with a sleeping Rabbit slung over his shoulders. Outside, the Aston was too small for them all, so Shadow turned and ran with Amy and the others as-  
"RESSURE, COME OUT OR WE WILL BE FORCED TO SHOOT!"  
-Comes out of a megaphone while crowds of PPD police swarm the building they where just in.  
Amy checked her hand from her ear and saw blood.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry guys! Classic Spark mistake no. 184- Lose your laptop.  
LOL, cookies to Twilight and Silent!  
And we mustn't forget my other fans...  
... And this elusive 'Mighty', shall we?

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Amy's eyes flickered open. She was in... her room?  
The bed was the same, and she felt no different. She sat up, groggy, not remembering the events of the day before.  
Phew, was that a dream?  
And then Amy saw the crack in the window and the unconscious black hedgehog in front of her.  
Well, dammit.

Amy got up and checked Shadow's pulse. Still going. The blood around his mouth was drying, so he had been out for a while.  
"He really cares for you, you know." Came a voice from behind her.  
She recognized it and turned around,  
"What happened, Twilight?"  
"He licked your ear clean."  
"My ear?" Amy had forgotten all about the bullet wound. She tried her ear and it was clean, besides the hole.  
"Your blood type is A, right?"  
"Yes...?"  
"Blood type A is dangerous if consumed after being exposed to air for a while."  
"So he...?"  
"Yes. Your blood had been out for two hours, but he knew if he did it you would be saved."  
Amy stared at the unconscious hedgehog.  
"And... He really wanted you to get through this. If left untreated, you would die of blood loss."  
"He risked his life to save me...?"  
"That just shows how much he cares."  
There was a brief pause and Amy lent down next to Shadow.  
"I know how you feel," Twilight said, "I'll give you a moment."  
Twilight left, closing the door behind her, and Amy sat with her hand on Shadow's chest, feeling his heartbeat.

A head appeared at her window but Amy didn't notice. The fur was blood red and the quills rolled back a little lick Sonic's.  
The hedgehog smiled and said,  
"And Zack the Hedgehog strengthens the bond."  
He snapped his fingers and a faint white light emitted from them and flushed into the room. It soaked into the air around Amy and Shadow and Zack could just see the emotion filling their hearts. He smiled and shimmied back down the side of the building, checking the ground floor window as he went and saw Silent asleep inside. Shadow knew better then to let her sleep in this wreck that used to be Amy's house!  
Anyway, his work here was done. He would appear in the next story or maybe in chapter, and besides, he was worried about Silent and her tendency to get involved in fights she couldn't handle. As he walked down the Paris street, he stared up at the buildings around him.  
_Ressure has caused a spark here, _He thought to himself, _It is time I cleared Shadow's name._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7  
**Ten minutes ago Amy was in her trashed guest house in Paris and now she was in the back of an Aston Martin with an unconscious hedgehog on her lap. She felt funny. She had never had any real contact with a guy, so having ones head in her lap was a new. Her view on Shadow had changed greatly since she first met him. He was now a role model to her, a mentor. A savior.

She had wiped the blood from his mouth and evaluated with her nursing skills that it was likely he would not pull through (every time she remembered that she would just break down into tears; the first time was even worse) and Twilight at the wheel up front with Silent in the passenger seat had declined to what Amy wanted her to do.  
"No, no, no!" She said again and again, "It will be bad!"  
"It's his only hope.."  
"But you'll get your butt ripped off in the process!"  
"So be it! I want to save him."  
Twilight paused. "Well... OK, but don't hold me responsible for what happens."  
"Just trust me."  
And within three minutes they where there. Tails' workshop.  
Since the attack, Tails had told them not to come back and placed robots around to defend the place. Amy could see Cream in their lounge, sitting at the coffee table. Cream was sipping what looked like a cappuccino, and although Amy didn't know her too well she was relieved that she was better.  
Shimmying up the side of the building and looking around on the roof, she saw there where skylights like at the PPD HQ- they where a popular decor in France. She smashed the nearest one and dropped down into a room full of parts. It was like a wardrobe the size of a garage, and had shelves lined with metal scrap and circuits.

She peeked through the door into the adjacent corridor. That little ReX was wheeling back and forth along it, and Amy stepped in. It picked her up on its radar and fired bullets from its little cannon at her. She backflipped just in time to dodge the first round and looked around desperately for a weapon whilst it reloaded- she managed to grab a metal pipe on one of the shelves and roll out of the way before it fired at her again. She then proceeded to hit it until it looked dead, thought for a second, then shoved it into her backpack, remembering what she'd said the last time she was here.

In the next room was the room from last time- the huge one with the shelves and half-finished robots. Tails' workshop.  
She crept in. Tails was underneath that bike, humming happily. His tunes where interrupted every minute by a small explosion and a laugh. She tiptoed down to the other side of the room and down one of the mini corridors with the shelves lined up on each side. At the end was what she wanted- the defibrillator she had spotted the last time she was here.  
She scurried up to it and grabbed it, putting it into her backpack and was about to leave when she heard Tails say,  
"Damn, where's my wrench?"  
Crap. He was coming this way.  
Amy dropped to the floor, cursing in her head. He was on the adjacent isle, but you could see through each wall of shelves. They where made of glass, for whatever reason Amy didn't know.

He was searching the shelves. Amy prayed, and within three minutes of searching with some EXTREMELY close calls, he was heading back to his bike, wrench in hand. She sighed in relief and nipped out through the front door.

* * *

And there we have it, ShadAmy fans! Next chapter is gonna be A SHADAMY CHAPTAH!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8. It has gone on for a while, huh?  
**  
Amy placed the defibrillator on Shadow's chest and pushed the button.  
Once. She heard the electricity snap through him and his body shocked up, but he didn't awaken.  
Twice. The same result.  
Three times. Amy bit her bottom lip.  
Silence.  
A tear rolled down her cheek as she felt his pulse, and got nothing.

"We'll give you a minute." Twilight said and turned with Silent, walking to the other end of the car park.  
Amy sat in the back seat of the car, looking into Shadow's empty eyes. The tears where flowing now. Four days ago, she had barely known him, but now she felt like something was missing from her life. She looked away and closed her eyes, staring into the insides of her eyelids.  
"You know," Came Shadow's voice, "It is rude to ignore reincarnates."  
Amy's eyes opened wide and she turned, staring at Shadow. He was sitting up, smiling at her.  
She stayed this way for a few moments then began crying loudly and threw herself at him. He caught her in an embrace.  
"It's good to see you too." He said, smiling down at her.  
She looked up, a smile on her face that enveloped the tears.  
"I thought your heart wasn't beating..."  
"Vampires don't have a pulse. The high vitamin A in blood type A makes our hearts beat, so we pass out."  
"Why does that happen?"  
"You should've asked Tails whilst you where in there."  
Amy giggled and buried her face into the fur on his chest. He laughed and stroked her hair comfortingly.

A yellow head popped up from the front passenger seat of the car.  
"Potato!" Spark said, immediately drawing attention from the two in the back.  
There was an awkward silence for a couple seconds, then Amy resumed her crying of happiness and, without thinking, leaned forward and kissed Shadow on the cheek. He stared at her, and when she realized what she had done she stared back at him. Spark sank back down into the chair, barely containing his happiness.  
Amy seemed to notice that Shadow was quite speechless. "Uh... I'm sorry," She said, "I wasn't thinking."  
"It's fine.. If you don't, you know, mind me saying, you give, um... really good kisses."  
Amy's eyes widened. "Really? My old boyfriend hated my kisses."  
"He had no sense of taste, then." Shadow said. A smile formed on his lips.  
Amy giggled and moved into his embrace. "Does this mean... we're a couple now?"  
"That depends. Do you want to be?"  
"I'd like that very much." Amy kissed Shadow, this time on the lips. Spark sneaked out of the front door and tiptoed to about a yard away from the car, then pulled out his phone to update his FanFiction.


	9. Chapter 9

I'll continue with this story for my loving fans. ;D Kansha, guys!

* * *

**Chapter 9  
**Amy's eyes opened. The line in front of her was a blur at first, but her eyes narrowed and she registered what the thing was.  
_Hair.  
_Amy looked up and saw Shadow, or at least, his head. He was asleep, and one hand was round her back, the other behind his head, and she was resting her head on his lap. She scooted up his body so she could put her head next to his, and took the hand that was underneath her and held it kissing it softly. She did this for a bit until Shadow did something in his sleep that startled her- he smiled and turned slightly, facing her, then moved his arms out, signalling for an embrace.  
She smiled and moved herself into him, and she could tell he was dreaming about her. She just lay there, his arms around her, listening to the rhythmic flow of his warm breathing.  
A voice came from the door, startling Amy-  
"Aw, you two are cute." It was Twilight. She was leaning against the door-frame.  
Amy stood up quickly and blushed. "H-How long have you been there?"  
"Long enough." Twilight said with a smile, making Amy blush deeper with embarrassment. The wolf laughed.  
"Get your lover boy awake, please." She said to Amy, who kept quiet. "Me, Spark and Silent where up last night and we think there is a way."  
"A way too what?"  
"Freedom from this curse." Twilight answered. "We're vampires, but there is something called a Snakeshed Soul. It can stop our bodies from needing blood."  
"So you won't need to hurt anyone anymore?"  
Twilight nodded.  
"I'll get Shadow up." Amy said and Twilight left the room.

_Twenty minutes later, we join the gang on the rooftops of Paris, around 9 AM...  
_Amy took Shadow's hand when he signalled to her, and she felt herself being pulled closer to his body and him hop between the gap between the building they had been on and their destination. She turned her head, but didn't release her grip from him. Twilight jumped from the last building, using Spark's shoulders to propel her to the one Amy was on. Silent did the same, and Spark jetted himself across with his electricity.  
They repeated the process for another twenty or so buildings, until Shadow raised his hand behind him, making the others stop. A chocolate-brown hedgehog was on the pavement below them, and Spark recognised her.  
"It's okay, she's a friend of mine." He said, then raised his hand when Silent was about to say something, "And she's a vampire too."  
He hopped down from the building. "Twix?"  
The hedgehog turned and smiled. "Spark? Is that you?"  
"The one and only."  
"It's so great to see you! What're you doing here in France?" The female hedgehog asked him, smiling.  
"We can catch up later," Spark said and then lowered his voice, "I remember how you hated drinking blood, right?"  
"Not in public, Spark..."  
"I'm going with some friends of mine to get the soul."  
Twix's eyes widened.  
"I can introduce you later. Just come with us, it can break your curse."  
Twix hesitated, then nodded in approval. Spark took her hand and sparks flew out from his heels, and within an instant they where standing on the building.  
Spark introduced Twix to everyone, then Shadow looked at Spark.  
"Let's keep up the momentum."

"So, where are we headed?" Amy asked as the group hopped from building to building. It was May, and May has a lot of national holidays in France, so a lot of people where sleeping in.  
"I found the exact location of the soul- in a hard-to-reach room of the PPD HQ." Spark said over the noise of his electricity.  
"Not that place again..." Silent whined.  
"It'll be quick." Twilight reassured her.  
Shadow turned his head to Spark beside him. "After this I still need to clear my name as Reassure."  
"I did a check of the place where she died." Spark said. "And I found a match from the DNA there."  
"Who'd it match to?"  
"Some guy named Sonic the Hedgehog. It was him who killed Amy's mother."  
"I'm gonna murder that son of a..." Shadow was cut off when he jumped another gap between buildings.

* * *

I JUST thought of a way to make up my absence to you guys!  
How about I do a sequel to this story? I've had an idea recently for a new one, plus, it will slot in with this one nicely. On top of that, this story's almost done.  
I'll just tell you about that sequel now...  
It will be similar to this kind of country-based story but will feature A LOT of the romantic ones (e.g. Italy, Spain, etc.) And will have TONS of chapters!  
It will be based around a cruise. The cruise members will be the OC's of course, Shadow and Amy, Tails and Cream and two other characters from the Sonic franchise they meet later in this story.  
And this one I WON'T forget about, promise!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10  
**After the last incident, the Paris Police Department had really stepped up their game.  
Wardens stood outside every door, armed with long guns that looked like muskets. Each one had a scowl on his face, due probably to the overtime.  
The group of animals where standing on the roof, checking each skylight individually.  
"It looks like they're all guarded." Spark said as they regrouped.  
"Yeah." Shadow moaned.  
"What do we do now? You can't stay this way." Amy said to her boyfriend.  
He looked down at her and smiled. "There's always a way."  
Twix raised her hand, making the group turn to her. "Allow me." She said, walking to the nearest skylight. Spark ran up to her.  
"What're you doing?" He asked her.  
Twix ignored him and smashed the glass with the heel of her shoe, and dropped down into it. The three wardens in the room started and went for her. The closest was cut off by a skilful roundhouse kick to the face and the other two where blinded by strong beams of pale light produced by her palms and they stumbled back. She sprung forward and caught one of them on the chin with her foot, knocking him over, and the last one took a smack in the face with a fist. Twix checked the three guards where unconscious, then looked up to the skylight at the five gaping faces. She smiled.  
"Come on down, they must have forgotten to patrol this room." She said, joking, then turned and inspected the doors. Spark landed behind her., but didn't say anything, surprised by her strength. Twilight and Silent landed on either side of him and the three of them helped Shadow down, who caught Amy when she jumped.

"Let's split up." Shadow said. "Amy and Twix, come with me through that door." He said, pointing to one of the two doors in the room.  
"Right." Silent said. "Me, Twilight and Spark will check the other way."  
The group separated to their prescribed doors.  
_  
Twix, Shadow and Amy...  
_Shadow took Amy's hand as the two slipped down the corridor with their backs to the wall just behind Twix. It was dark, only half of the lights where working, and Amy was scared. She began to shake, but Shadow sensed this and pulled her into a hug, calming her down. The blush that formed on her face blotted out the negative emotions.  
In front of them, Twix held out a hand, making them stop. She didn't turn her head.  
"Shadow. You're a vampire, right?"  
"Yes." Shadow replied.  
"I need to drink."  
Shadow nodded, knowing what it was like in these situations.  
"I keep a bottle of blood type O on me." Shadow said, unclipping a bottle from his belt and handing it to her.  
She took it thankfully and took a swig. "Your favourite type?"  
Shadow nodded.  
"I prefer the type B, really."  
"Type B, eh?" Shadow said, clipping the bottle to his belt.  
"Yeah. Very sweet, I have a sweet tooth. Oh yeah, there's a door ahead. It looks like a meeting room in there."  
Shadow stepped out from the wall, still holding on to Amy tightly. There was, indeed, a door.  
"Should I beat them up?" Twix whispered.  
"Too many guards." He whispered back.

_Silent, Twilight and Spark...  
_Spark ignited a spark of electricity on his finger, using it to light the way. All of the lights where dead, and it was dark. On top of that, it steered right hard at one point and Spark almost walked straight into a wall.  
Behind him, Twilight was bombarding Silent with questions.  
"So, who's this Zack, hmm?" She asked.  
"I don't want to talk abut him..."  
"Oh, come on. He obviously likes you, and you blush whenever I mention him."  
"No, I don't." Silent said, desperately trying to hide that blush.  
Spark raised his hand and they stopped. In front of them was a warden with a torch, idly standing there.  
"Could you take this one, Twilight?" Spark asked.  
"With pleasure." Twilight lunged forward, sprouting long black wings whilst in the air. She rammed into the warden, knocking him to his feet before he had time to react. Her eyes glowed a bright, brilliant white as she gathered up all her power and strength...  
And then she kicked him in the testacles. He made a whining noise, like a cat after a scratch-out, and slumped over.  
"Overkill?" Silent asked as Twilight walked past the man followed by the other two.  
Twilight turned to her. "I haven't had a good fight in weeks."

There was a door ahead, leading into what looked like an armoury. Spark saw all those guns and fancy helmets and, without thinking, beat the door down and rushed in, triggering an alarm in the process. Twilight groaned, and Silent facepalmed. Spark turned to face them and tried to look innocent.  
The booming voice of the alarm was in French-  
'Manège militaire en détresse! Manège militaire en détresse!' It wailed.  
Three wardens appeared at the end of the hall they came from, running at them and loading their muskets. Twilight lunged forward as she did before and struck one whilst Silent forced a powerful lightning bolt into the chest of the one next to it, knocking him down. Spark ran forward, yelling-  
"Fridge Magnet Kuchen! Fridge Magnet Kuchen! Fridge Magnet Kuchen!"  
- and proceeded to deliver a concentrated blow of static electricity into the third guard.  
The three formed back into a line and turned, facing the group of wardens aiming muskets at them from the armoury. Taking their combat stances, they prepared, yet again, to fight.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11  
**Amy, Shadow and Twix had broken into the meeting room, attacked the guards inside and where another step closer to getting what they needed.  
Shadow and Twix took their opportunity and had a good drink, while Amy stood at they other side of the room, going through some drawers she had found. Two warm arms wrapped around her waist and she giggled, knowing who it was.  
"We're close, Ames." He whispered into her ear. "Has my sweet rose found anything of interest?"  
"Not yet." She said, tilting her head to kiss his cheek, "But I'm sure something is here."  
"We don't have a lot of time."  
"I know, I guess we should keep going."

Twix lead down the corridor, using the light produced by her palms to light the way. It was dark. Looks like most of the PPDHQ was unlit at night.  
Twix turned right sharply, but Amy was deep in thought and continued straight on down a separate corridor, and Shadow followed her. It took about three minutes for them to realize they where separated.  
"Shadow, where are we?"  
"I-I don't know, Ames." He looked around but saw nothing but darkness.  
"Shadow, what do we do?!"  
The silence said it all. Amy fell to her knees.  
"Shadow, what are we gonna do? We're... lost..." She started to cry from fear. Shadow knelt down beside her and embraced her.  
"It's going to be OK, Ames. We're gonna get out."  
She sat there, crying into her hands.  
"N-No, we're n-not..." She snivelled. Shadow tilted her chin up and said,  
"Amy. I'm going to stay by your side. Even if we are in here forever, I'm happy if it's with you."  
She smiled through the tears and they held each other, Amy still weeping quietly into Shadow's chest.

"Oh, great." Twix said to herself. "Now they're lost."  
She lit the path back the way she came with her palms, all the way back to where they came in, but the couple weren't there. All of a sudden, an alarm bell rang, making her jump. A French voice came over the loudspeaker. If her French wasn't rusty, it was a warning about the armoury.  
She shrugged it off- probably Spark- and continued to look, but found nothing. She turned to run towards the exit to find the others, and get more help.

_With Twilight, Silent and Spark, a few minutes ahead...  
_Twilight and Silent gave a long, knowing look to Spark, who tried to look innocent (Failing miserably).  
"Well, now what?" Twilight asked. The armoury had no alternative exit- only the way they came in. Silent shrugged.  
A loud knocking and a voice from the other side of one wall snapped them to attention.  
"Twilight? Silent? Spark? You guys in there?"  
"Is that you, Twix?" Spark responded, going up to the wall.  
"Yeah, uh, small problem. Amy and Shadow are lost."  
"What?" Silent said. "How?"  
"I don't know. They just went missing.."

* * *

Short chapter, big ShadAmy! A pretty good blend, huh?  
Hmm. I'm hungry. I'll end it here, I think!  
Longer chapter next time, promise. Oh, and a nice big slice of delicious- Wait for it- CAKE to ALL my fans! I love all of you guys!  
P.S. An official minute's silence for the three reported deaths and many more injured at the Boston explosion at the finish line of the Boston run. Terrorists today are a monstrosity, killing innocent people to say what they think is right.  
Anyway, I paid all my respects to those poor souls, and I'll love you more if YOU do the same!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey, guys, it's Spark here.  
So, this story; I'm planning for it to end soon and I told you about the sequel.  
The problem is, I've been sitting here for twenty minutes and I can't figure out where this story's going. Oh, well. I guess I'll just see.

* * *

**Chapter 11  
**Shadow held Amy tightly. Darkness was around them, frightening them. It was consuming them slowly.  
Shadow looked down at his girlfriend. She was happy, it seemed. Happy enough, for they had no idea how long they where going to be there.  
"Amy?" He asked. She looked up.  
"Can I tell you a little story?" She smiled and nodded.

"I'm French, but originally lived near the border to Paris, just on the outside. My father was good friends with a woman in Britain, and he used to go and visit her. Back then, I didn't know I was going to be... like this. But, I guess I owe that to Twilight, who bit me a few weeks after I started school. She taught me how to respond to my cravings. So it wasn't all bad.  
My Dad died after I turned twelve. He had a rare condition called Aphilliosis. (A/N No, it isn't real) You die when your heart swells up until it can't beat. He had it bad, but the woman in Britain was what kept him going. I learnt the woman's name later. Coro Rose, your mother.  
I don't need to tell you what happened a month later. But what I will tell you is I was framed.  
I happened to be in Britain at the time, living a few blocks away from her. You never knew about me. But the day before I flew back to Paris, she was killed In her living room. Witnesses told the police they had seen 'A mysterious, black-and-red hedgehog entering the building' and naturally I was top suspect. From there, the Paris police began to hunt me down.

"Twilight acted as my guide. She led me into our apartment in Paris, and from there summoned her friend Silent to live and hunt with us, whilst evading the detection of the Paris Police. All the while, the newspapers where focusing on me, giving me the nickname Reassure. It was hard.  
Then, you showed up. Training to be a nurse, right? Coming here to Paris for research. That was very brave of you. I expect by then you'd would've heard about me. But still you came, in pursuit of the think you wanted. That particular night, I was hungry, and I'd left when Silent had been out hunting too long. I spotted you, and recognised you. So I brought you back to my little apartment to help you understand I was framed.  
Amy, Spark looked at the security footage the night we slept in your house after it was trashed by the police. He looked closely at the hedgehog in it. His eyes where blue, not red. It couldn't have been me, and on top of that, his quills where brushed down. Spark thinks it's an English hedgehog called Sonic."

Amy, still sat in Shadow's lap, was dumbfounded. He'd heard of Sonic before; blue, handsome, world hero. But Shadow looked serious, and Amy knew she believed him.  
"There's another thing about me..." He said. "I... can use the same powers as Sonic."  
An idea struck his head and he stood up, carrying Amy and startling her. He closed his eyes and focused.  
"Shadow... What..." The chaos emeralds appeared above his head in a circle glowing with energy. He exhaled sharply and his entire body glowed brilliant golden white, the red bits still visible. Amy held on to him tightly as he used his own bodily energy to light the path.

He saw Twix, standing against a wall a few yards away, and flew up to her, smashing the wall in the process.  
Four shocked faces stared up at him. He ignored them and flew to the opposite wall of the armoury he had broken in to. Smashing it like it was a cobweb, he placed Amy down and flew through, checking the path on the other side was clear. He turned and waved at the others, beckoning them, then flew down the path. There was a door down the end that read CONFIDENTIAL. He smashed through it, just as his time ended, tumbling into the room inside. The others ran up behind him.  
"Well, well, well." Said a voice. Shadow looked up from the ground.  
"You." He growled.

* * *

Hey, pretty good chapter, huh?  
Okay, just some information. Spark doesn't need chaos emeralds to switch to super form, instead he can do so if he absorbs lots and lots of electricity.  
Just that for the next chapter (SPOILERS ALERT) and that the next chapter will be the second-to or THE last chap.  
And then, a big, romantic cruise for a sequel! Um, whoops. I've said too much...


	13. Chapter 13

No comments, apart from this one-  
This involves an epic fight including ALL the OCs and Shadow! Not against each other, of course...

* * *

**Chaptah 13  
**Shadow got up quickly, staring down the hedgehog before him.  
"I've got some questions for you." Shadow growled, approaching him. The hedgehog laughed.  
"Ah, so the beast can talk, ay?" Sonic the Hedgehog roared with laughter. Shadow stopped walking.  
"Beast?!" He yelled. From behind him, the others flinched from his anger.  
"Yes. You're a vampire, I know." Sonic said. "Vampires. The spawn of Satan himself, and no less."  
"What did you say?" Shadow was getting angrier.  
"So you figured out I framed you, huh. So you do have a brain."  
Sonic turned around, facing the machine behind him. A glass orb was held in place by three spikes cursing with electricity that lead down to the base of the machine, a large, dome-shaped structure.  
"This machine will soon destroy the Soul you so desperately need, and then you'll remain a beast forever."  
Shadow without thinking, lunged at Sonic. Sonic sensed him and summoned the Chaos Emeralds, turning him into Super Sonic; inadvertently switching Shadow as well. The now golden hedgehog cursed and smashed upwards through the ceiling and into the dawn outside.  
Shadow yelled an unspeakable obscenity at him and blasted upwards, making chase.

Spark and Twilight thought fast, rushing forward. Twilight sprouted two long, slim black angel wings and with one powerful flap rocketed into the air, through the hole Sonic made, while Spark drained the electricity from the machine and burst into a lightning surge and rocketing upwards.  
Silent ran forward and reverted herself to a thunderbolt, shooting upwards.  
Twix turned to Amy. "Amy, go outside through the path we took through here and check they're not accidentally hurting anyone.  
Amy nodded and Twix ran forward, emitting light from her palms and shoes and shooting upwards.

When Amy reached the entrance and left, the fight was in full swing. Spark was shooting around the two rival hedgehogs, each firing Chaos Energy to which the other blocked. Twilight was desperately trying to split them up, but to no success. The lightning bolt that was Silent was travelling by the thunderclouds overhead, and Twix was saying something to the massive crowd of Paris residents that had gathered.  
The Eiffel Tower was the only shield the two had from each other's attacks; they where the height of a skyscraper and still battling fiercely. Shadow and Sonic where evenly matched, blocking blow for blow. Eventually, Spark cancelled out one of Sonic's attacks. The only sound over the wind was the echoing sound of his voice.  
"What are you two doing? Stop this! You're going to hurt someone innocent!"  
"THEN WE'LL TAKE IT HIGHER!" Sonic bellowed and flew upwards above the clouds, Shadow sharp on his tail. Spark and Twilight swiftly followed, and Silent seemed to be ready to launch an attack from the clouds.  
Twix shot down and hovered next to Amy, who jumped onto her back and braced. She felt the wind whistle by her ears as she rocketed upwards, and drew her hammer when they slowed into a hover. The others where there, trying to stop the fight between Shadow and Sonic. Amy looked down and saw the clouds, gulping. She looked up and yelled something.  
"Shadow!" He immediately stopped fighting and flew to her, scanning her body. He took her in his arms and off Twix's back.  
"What's wrong, Ames? Are you hurt?" Amy was at the point of crying.  
"Shaddie... Please, no more fighting. I hate fighting..." She sobbed into his chest.

Sonic took his chance. He shot forward and struck Shadow's arms, and Amy fell, screaming.  
"Amy!" Shadow started to fly down, but Sonic grabbed his leg, holding him there, squirming like a worm.  
"Let me go, you sick f-" Amy's screaming grew louder at this point, muffling out what Shadow said.  
Sonic smiled. "OK, then." And he knew that Shadow's Chaos time ended, reverting him to his normal form, seconds after he released his leg.

* * *

**SUSPENSE!  
**Oh, and don't worry, Amy's gonna be fine. But...  
Welp, no more spoilers from me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14  
**Shadow straightened himself into an arrow-like shape facing down as he fell to speed him up, and thus reached Amy quickly.  
A huge thunderbolt ahead struck Sonic, obliterating his Super Form and making him fall too; that thunderbolt deterialized into Silent, who flew down at Shadow and Amy on a wave of thunder. Spark and Twilight tried too, even Twix (Who wasn't quite as fast as the others) But Amy could see they wouldn't get there in time. Shadow reached her and wrapped his arms around her, the wind whistling by as they fell.  
"What are you doing...?" Amy said through the wind.  
"Protecting you. Don't worry about me." She burrowed her face into his chest fur and held tight until she felt it.  
_Whump.  
_She opened her eyes slowly. Shadow's breathing was slow and faltered- they where on the ground.  
"No." She said aloud, getting onto her knees. "Oh god, no." Shadow was lying there, eyes closed.  
He had taken the force of the impact for her.

Spark and Twilight, then Silent and Twix where with the crowds along the sides of the circle border they had created. Twilight was talking to an Armadillo, as if in private, they put him inside the circle, and Amy could see her blush when she picked him up. Silent was with a red hedgehog, who she put into the border as well, and Twix was helping the crowds get over what they'd just seen.  
Amy directed her attention back to Shadow. He was looking at her now; he raised a weak hand and stroked her cheek.  
"It's okay, Ames." The others came over, including a green cat who was holding Spark's hand, looking very afraid.  
"Hey Amy, we found some other vamp- what are you doing?" They knelt down next to her, and she explained.  
Shadow was smiling now, but weakly.  
"H-Hey, Twilight... You remember the Snakeskin Crystal, from the Louvre? Bind that to the soul."  
His instructions where carried out, and the finished result- a glowing ball of energy- was brought back to him. He took it and raised it into the air, then, smashed it onto the ground.

A wave of energy expanded from the point it broke and suddenly the group- all besides Amy, who held Shadow's hand- began to clutch their teeth as they recoiled back into their gums, being replaced by normal teeth. Twilight's new armadillo friend finished first and took her hand in both of his, supporting her; the red hedgehog doing the same for Silent. Spark was done before the cat, who was at the point of crying. He held her, telling her everything was fine.  
When Shadow was finished, he looked into Amy's eyes one last time, then closed his own and rolled his head to the side. She knelt over his now-dead body, weeping softly.

* * *

AND, a short chapter. As I said, there's a sequel, but I'm afraid Shadow...  
Well, I guess you'll find out, huh?  
I need to finish Fear of the Heart 2 before I can start on this sequel.  
Anyway, thanks for supporting me through my longest story yet!


End file.
